For Thine Weary Souls Shall Repent
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: Trevor and Michael get lost in Silent Hill. They have no recollection of how they got there. They are now forced to repent for their wrong doings and turn their lives around. Dark secrets get revealed and broken hearts are mended. Little do they know that the monsters before them are actually projected from themselves. (Gonna be a Looooong story) VERY very angsty!I re-wrote this a


I re-wrote this and made it MUCH MORE detailed. I love this version of it and yes it will be long and very angsty! I'm proud of this one! YAAASSS!

* * *

Michael woke to the sound of sirens piercing his ears. The feeling of gravel against his back wasn't the most pleasant thing to experience. To his left he heard grunts and swears. He turned to see that it was his best friend of many years, Trevor Philips. Michael tried to open his mouth to speak but it felt like he was breathing sand. Sand paper to be exact.

Trevor let out another loud swear before yelling out,''Where to fuck are we!?'' Michael blinked a few times unable to answer. All he could see was thick fog. Trevor jumped up squinting through the fog,''What the fuck! This ain't Los Santos! MIKEY! Get your fat ass up Mikey!'' From the sound of Trevor's voice Michael could tell that he was panicking. All Michael could see was the thick fog his mind was groggy. Was he drunk?

Michael wanted to tell him to shut up but still couldn't formulate the words. He flinched when Trevor yanked him up from the ground.

Trevor wrapped Michael's arm behind his neck to steady him. He squinted once again and saw a board not too far away. Trevor wairly walked up to it.

''What the fuck?'' Trevor began to read out loud,''Welcome to Silent Hill...'' He started thinking, where the fuck was that? He had never heard of it in his life.

''What the fuck is Silent Hill?'' Trevor asked Michael.

''I've never heard of it.'' He croaked,''T, how did we even get here?''

''I have no fucking idea fat ass!'' Trevor exclaimed sounding scared. Michael took the time to look around,''Hey T, Up I see a building, It looks kinda like a hospital.''

''No it doesn't. It looks like a bakery.'' Trevor argued.

''Not the one next to us T, the one ahead.'' Michael says with a sigh.

''Good, maybe we can get you some help M, you don't look too good.''

Before they could start walking they heard someone with a deep voice say,''Repent. Repent. Repent.''

Trevor shivered against Michael. Michael was startled enough to jump away, he was ready to run the fuck away asap. The fog was too thick for either of them to see the person. ''Repent.'' Footsteps indicated that the person was coming closer. Trevor sweared and stood his ground trying to intimidate the thing that gave them a very unpleasant feeling in his stomach.

''OH FUCK THIS!'' Michael screamed trying to run away but Trevor grabbed him and looked toward the voice,''This shit ain't funny! Fucking show yourself!''

And in a flash they saw two blond men, one in a green jacket and one in a blue jacket. Both had no eyes. Just black holes in there heads and then they heard the shrill sound of a sword scraping the ground.

A giant monster with a tranglur head walked inbetween the two men. ''Repent.'' The men said once again. The prymid headed monster picked up his sword to slash at Michael and Trevor. The two of them practically shit their pants. What in the fuck was this. This had to be a dream. It jsut had to be. Nothing like this could exsist in reality. Michael wanted to slap himself to wake himself up from this dead aweful nightmare.

Michael let out a gut wrenching scream and he and Trevor fled with Michael to the hospital. A trucker appeared before them, blocking their way to the hosiptal, his eyes bloodshot red,''Repent.''

Michael used his old tackling techinique from playing foot ball in high school. It made the man fall out of their way. A tall figure with a giant butcher's knife stepped up from behind the trucker.

''OH HELL NO!'' Michael screamed and grabbed Trevor. Trevor was stiff from fear and just stared at these creatures. Michael pulled him into the hospital and locked the door. ''I wanna wake up now!'' Michael screamed and pulled at his hair.

Trevor continued to stare into space,''What the fuck is going on Mikey? Is this real?''

''I don't know!'' Michael screamed,''Did you see the thing with the triangle on it's head!? That ain't no human! THAT AIN'T NO FUCKIN HUMAN!'' Michael screamed.

''Michael. Michael, calm the fuck down.'' Trevor said softly,''Maybe we just walked into a freakshow or something.''

''A freakshow that wants us to ''repent'','' Michael paused,''It could be a cult. T! A cult has kidknapped us!''

Trevor shook his head,''This makes no fucking sense.''

''Repent for what? If it's for our sins then we'd be here for fucking ever...'' Michael gasped,''T. We're dead.''

Trevor blinks,''What?''

''We're fucking dead! We're in hell! WE DIED! THEY WANT US TO REPENT BECAUSE WE'RE IN HELL!'' Michael screamed at the top of his lungs.

''Wait. No, Michael you're tripping. Please calm down. It's just a creepy ass town.''

''A CREEPY ASS TOWN WITH FUCKING GIANTS!? That was Satan! Satan was trying to get us!'' Michael yelled.

''Woah now Michael I thought we were Atheist! Come on. There is no God and there ain't no devil. You're just being histerical. You know all that shit is bullshit.''

''No T. Maybe they were fucking right! We died T! We fucking died!'' Michael screamed.

Trevor pinched the bridge of his nose,''I can't talk to you right now.''

Michael sighed and then started looking around the lobby of the hospital. On a bulliten board there was a map, he took it and looked at it for a while before Trevor came and snatched it.

''So they have maps in hell now?'' Trevor asks bitterly with an eyeroll.

Michael rolled his eyes aswell and looked at what else was on the bulliten. It was a note, a note that Michael remembered. He gasped as he read over it. Trevor came over and tried to snatch it away but Michael fought to keep it from him.

''Let it go Mikey! What is it?'' Trevor yelled trying to pry it from Michael's grip.

''It's nothing T.''

''Then why'd you gasp?'' Trevor asked and grabbed for it again.

Michael sighed and let Trevor have it. Trevor straightened out the paper and Michael watched as his expression changed from sadness to pure anger to disgust.

'' _Dear Mikey, I can't wait to see you again! I can't wait until the next heist, I know that I am not very helpful and I run away a lot but I do enjoy your company. Also, when are you getting rid of that Trevor guy? I thought you said that you'd leave him for me! Leave him behind forever and never look back. Are you ready for ''the big one''? I've planned everything so that we can live a wonderfull life together and Trevor either gets killed or thrown in prison forever. I don't give a damn which! Just please don't fucking leave me stranded after all that we have been through Mikey! I love you too much to let you go to that man, he doesn't deserve you. You should be mine and mine alone.-Sincerly Dave''_

Michael whispered,''I'm so sorry T.''

''Like hell you are you fucking snake!'' Trevor pushed Michael so hard that he fell backwards and ontop of the coffe table.

''Who. The. Fuck. Is. Dave?'' Trevor asked looking down at Michael rage in his eyes. All of the anger that continued to pile up in him was coming to a boil. Right when he started to get closer to Michael. Right when he started to believe that Michael was not a complete and total snake! Right when he let himself fall in love again...

''He's nobody okay. Just an old friend.'' Michael whispered.

''An old friend that helped you try to get rid of me huh? Were ya fucking him behind my back too? You were cheating that whole time too huh? Are ya still cheating with him now? I bet he lives in Silent Hill right? Is that why we're here? So that you can try to kill me with him again?'' Trevor kicked Michael swiftly in the balls.

Michael left out a blood curdling scream as he rolled off of the table and into the floor.

''YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH! I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU UUUUUGHHHHH!'' Trevor started to sob. He turned away from his lover shaking his head.

''I am so sorry T but that is a very old letter.'' Michael said between grunts.

''It doesn't fucking matter! Who the fuck is Dave anyway you didn't answer that!''

''Just a friend that liked me and wanted to get out of the friendzone. He was jealous of you and I was selfish and just fuck. I'm sorry T.'' Michael was still on the ground writhing in pain.

''You lying piece of shit!'' Trevor yelled before stomping past Michael and through the double doors. Michael yelled for his lover to come back but to no avail. They were separated in this dark and forboding town. Michael panicked and ran out of the hospital desparately searching for his lover but to no avial. He went back into the hospital and sat on the couch in the lobby, his face in his hands. This was the last thing that either of them needed!

 _''T I'm gonna miss you man.'' Michael said, they were both sitting at the strip club watching the women dance around. Trevor was about to go to prison soon and they spent time together until then , Trevor was caught smuggling drugs and he had to confess to his crimes. He would on be in prison for a few months. Trevor looked at Michael with a smile,''I'll miss you too M! I'll be back though. You know I'll writing letters to you. I'll be out in no time.'' He said looking Michael in the eyes. Michael could see his eyes twinkling as if he would cry so Michael shoved his shoulder,''Don't get soft on me Phillips!''_

 _Trevor wiped his eyes with the back of his hand,''Shut the fuck up.''_

 _Michael chuckled and then got completely distracted there were a lot of sexy women here but this one caught his eye. She had long brown hair and nice perky tits. She was idly dancing and looking his way. Her bra and thong were pink and sexy leaving little to the imagination. Michael satrted to get hard. He winked at her and motioned for her to come to him._

 _Trevor watched with fire in his eyes. Michael looked completely taken by this flat chested whore. He watched as he stared at her with unbrittled lust. He looked like he was in love almost. it looked sompletely ridiculus to Trevor so he rolled his eyes. She was not special, she was ugly in his opinion and he did not like the way he looked at her, it was a look that he wished that Michael gave to him. He scoffed and took a swig from his beer looking the other direction as if he didn't care._

 _The lady was now straddling Michael. Michael made sure that the bouncer saw that his hands were no where on her. He did not need any more trouble._

 _''What's your name sweetie?'' Michael whispered in her ear. ''Roxy.'' The burnette answered. Michael took in the smell of peach body mist coming from the beautiful woman on his lap. She giggled and said,''You like what you see?''_

 _''You know I do baby..''Michael said, it sounded like a moan. He wanted her at that very moment,''Do you wanna come to my hotel room for the night?''_

 _The stripper grinned and got off of his lap,''Yes! I want you now!'' Michael groaned at the fact that she wanted him as much as he wanted her._

 _Trevor stood up glaring at the two, the glare scared Amanda and she stood behind Michael for protection,''Where the fuck are you going?''_

 _''Back to the hotel with Roxy.'' Michael answered with a shrug. Trevor growled,''I'll go with you.'' Michael shrugged he was oklay with it albeit it would be very awkward with him in the room with him and Amanda fucking._

 _The ride home was full of tension and Trevor's denminure was very defensive. Michael tried to calm him down but to no avial. When Michael and Amanda made love for the first time Trevor stood out in the cold air of North Yanton right outside the door with a burning anger in his gut. He knew what it was and never wanted to admit it. Not to his straight friend. He did not want to lose the only best friend that he had ever had._

 _A few weeks later and ''Roxy'' was still coming over a lot. It was revealed that her name of Amanda. Ever since Amanda came into the picture Trevor was alone majority of the time and he missed having his best friend around. He decided to stop by Michael's trailer to hang out but when Michael opened the door he knew that Amanda was there as well. When Trevor walked into the house he could see that she was cooking something._

 _Trevor scoffed,''So the whore moved in or what?''_

 _Michael hissed,''Do not call her that. She is my girlfriend.''_

 _Trevor shook his head,''Just looks like a whore to me, a whore that has fucking brainwashed you!''_

 _Amanda yelled,''Why!? Why do you hate me! Let's get this out and in the open now because I am fucking sick and fucking tired of you calling me a whore and disrespecting me! What the fuck is your problem!?''_

 _''You! You are my fuclking problem! I don't even know who they hell he is anymore! You fucked him and now he is a fucking brainless twat! Your pussy is not worth our friendship!'' Trevor yelled and Amanda slapped him in the face. Michael stepped in between them,''Calm down Mandy please.''_

 _Amanda's face was red but she hugged her byfriend close. Michael whispered thaqt he loved her and Trevor heard._

 _''Oh please!'' Trevor said with an eyeroll._

 _''Seriously T what is the fucking problem!?'' Michael yelled,''It'slike you don't want to see me happy! You say that you are my best friend so why are you never fucking happy for me! Why!?''_

 _Trevor only glared at Amanda, and she glared right back._

 _''Fuck you.'' Trevor said to her before walking out of the trailer. Michael walked after him,''Dude seriously what is your problem!?''_

 _''Her! Ever since you met her you have stopped giving a shit about our friendship. You don't talk to me anymore and you hardly ever want to do a heist! What the fuck is going on with you Townley?''_

 _''Sorry man, I didn't know you felt that way! I will make sure to make time for our friendship okay! I didn't even know that I was being distant. Just calm down okay?''_

He jumped when one of the hospital doors slammed open, Michael looked up but no one was there. Absolutely no one. Now he was freaked out, was this a ghost town? He didn't even believe in any of that shit.

He got up and yelled if any one was in here with him but as he roamed the halls he saw that he was completely alone. He was caught off gaurd by a letter that fluttered down to his feet. He bent down and picked up the letter at his feet. Where did it even come from?

He unfolded it and read something that made his heart ache.

 _''Dear Mikey. I miss you. Prison had been fucking horrible without you. I miss you more everyday. I miss going on our heist and just having a good time. How have you been Mikey? You haven't visited me in a while, is it because of the flat chested whore? Why haven't you even tried to call? Please come see me I do miss you a lot. I can't wait till I get out to see you again Mikey without that whore...Love Trevor''_

Michael could not stop the tears. He felt nothing but guilt and shame. He was too busy fucking Amanda and spending all of his time with her that he didn't even bother to visit Trevor anymore. It was as if Trevor had fallen off the face of the earth. Michael knew that he was dead wrong for how he treated Trevor in the past and man was he sorry but damn it. He could not even forgive himself for what he did.

The loneliness and betrayal that Trevor had to deal with ever since he was a child is something that broke Michael's heart. He hated that he hurt Trevor even more. And made his life even more lonely and desolate. Michael began to cry. This was all too much. He sobbed until he could not longer let out the pent up emotions and then went to sleep without intending to. He was unconious in a matter of seconds and everything else around him only melted away.

 _Michael was at home on the coach cuddled up to his girlfriend Amanda. The two had been going steady for a while now and Michael felt as if he was in love. He would do anything for this wonderful woman of his dreams. Nothing else made him happier than being with the love of his life. The two were just sitting there watching old black and white movies but were interrupted by someone banging on the door. Michael growled and opened the door to reveal Trevor, Michael sighed,''What is it T?''_

 _''What is it? WHAT IS IT!? It is my fucking birthday!'' Trevor seethed looking at Michael with complete disbeilfe. Every year he and Mikey would celebrate his birthday but ever since that bitch Amanda came along Michael had absoluetly no time for him. Trevor growled again when he saw Amanda on the couch looking at him weirdly._

 _''You got with that fucking stripper and fucking forgot about your fucking friends. Do you even care how I feel or is Amanda the only thing you focus on now!'' Trevor screamed._

 _''Trevor, look...''_

 _''That fucking bitch! That fucking whore does nothing but take your fucking money the lazy fucking bitch doesn't really love you! Why can't you fucking see that! You do everything for her and give everything to her. Why!? Do you really think that you fucking love her!?''_

 _Trevor was cut off by a punch to the face. Michael had heard enough and he was not going to let Trevor speak of his girlfriend in such a way. Trevor recovered from the punch and then slammed into Michael tackling him to the ground. Amanda jumped up and screamed. Brad rushed into the house trying to pull Trevor off of Michael, the both of them trying to choke each other. After a few more punched Brad was able to separate them._

 _''What the fuck M!?'' Brad screamed._

 _''Don't talk about my woman that way okay!? She is not a bitch and she deserves fucking respect!''_

 _Trevor spit on her, it getting stuck on her face and hair, she let out a loud scream as Trevor chuckled. Michael tried to tackle him but Brad was there breaking the two up before it got any worse._

 _''Don't ever come back here T!'' Michael screamed._

 _''Are you fucking kidding me!? I'm banned from the house now!? I'm not good enough for your perfect little girlfriend? Fuck you Townley. You fucking piece of shit! She's gonna fuckin leave you anyway!'' He screamed as Brad pulled him out of the house,''It will not last and you will come crawling back to me Townley!'' Trevor roared before getting into the truck with Brad and speeding off._

 _Michael sighed and slammed the door. He heard the showers going so he knew that Amanda was scrubbing herself clean and he just felt fucking terrible. Why couldn't all of them just get along?_


End file.
